Vanish
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: "I could not tell you if I loved you the first moment I saw you, or if it was the second or third or fourth. But I remember the first moment I looked at you walking toward me and realized that somehow the rest of the world seemed to vanish when I was with you." Maybe it wasn't love at first sight, but it was close enough. Story cover done by Silver-0 from DeviantART.


_**Vanish**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

**AN: Wow, this one's a long one. It took me _forever _to write. I literally stayed up until one in the morning to finish this last night. See what I do to get stories out for you guys? **

**I absolutely love Irosami, and I'm thinking it might become canon. It's between Bosami and Irosami, and I can kind of see Bosami, but I hope they don't pair off because they're the only people left. I hope someone new comes in for Bolin, and since Asami is confirmed not to be in Season 2 as much, I hope it's because she's with her hunky prince. ;) **

**Okay. I'm done. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoK.**

**(Special thanks to Silver-0 for letting me use her picture for the cover!)**

* * *

_"I could not tell you if I loved you the first moment I saw you, or if it was the second or third or fourth. __But I remember the first moment I looked at you walking toward me and realized that somehow the rest of the world seemed to vanish when I was with you."_

* * *

_i. subtle glances_

She can't help but scowl as Mako offers a gentle had to Korra, pulling the girl onto the shore, the United Forces general quickly following. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she's a bit surprised, because the general is certainly attractive. He looks like a typical Firebender—jet black locks, intelligent golden eyes, pale skin—but there's something regal about him. There's something she can't quite put a finger on; there is something special about him.

She quickly pushes these thoughts away, and her green eyes are lock on her _boyfriend_—she says the term as if it's the lowest insult that can be given—who is shamelessly flirting with the Avatar. She knows she can't help it if Mako liked Korra or was even in love with her, but she feels so betrayed. It would be better if one of them just _ended_ their relationship, instead of skirting around, occasionally shooting nasty glares at the other. But both she and Mako are prideful people, and both refuse to break it off with their partner.

"We need to get back underground." Mako states the obvious, and Asami can't help but roll her eyes and let out a small scoff. "I have a feeling that the Equalists have more up their sleeves."

"Thanks for that, Captain _Obvious_," mutters the heiress under her breath, and Mako's face darkens with a scowl as the group walks back to the underground hideout. Asami notices Korra, Bolin, and the general exchange glances behind their back, the general's eyes asking a silent question: _Does this happen often? _Korra and Bolin both shrug, but their eyes answer with a yes.

Asami just scowls further and crosses her arms over her chest. Mako speeds up his pace, and as he catches up to her, he mumbles under his breath, "What is your _problem_?"

This ignites a rage inside of her, and she whips her head around to look him in the eye. "What's _my _problem?" she hisses lowly. "What's _your _problem, Mako?"

He says nothing, and again, she scoffs, walking faster, just to get away from so-called _boyfriend_. Just the thought of Mako makes her so angry now. She storms into the base, and Gommu jovially greets her, a grin spread across his face. She mutters a swift mumble of greeting, ready to run away to some place where the others couldn't find her, when Korra, who, with the others, has caught up to her, calls, "Hey, don't leave! We need to go over strategies with General Iroh after I heal him!"

Asami freezes in her steps. Iroh. So that was his name. She turns around with a slightly dramatic sigh, and smirks inwardly as Mako's eyebrows scrunch in annoyance. "All right," she says as grudgingly as she can muster.

Korra leads General Iroh over to a crate, where he sits down and she kneels next to him, gloving her hands with water. She gently places her hands on the general's burnt arm, and Asami watches with slight awe as the Firebender sighs with relief and the wound begins to heal.

"I was prepared to deal with Sato's mecha tanks, but not these new high speed aircraft," Iroh explains after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. Asami can't help but feel a mixture of pride and sadness as his words. Her dad was such a talented inventor, and he could've been a great ally, had he been on the right side.

"I know," Korra scowls. "Everytime we think we have an advantage, Amon outsmarts us." There's a wry undertone to her voice, a bit of exasperated annoyance at herself and at the situation.

"No matter what our plan is, he always has a better one." Everyone's eyes turn to Bolin, the usual optimist, who is now slumping his shoulders sadly. Asami feels slightly bad at this; she wonders if Amon's plans could be carried out if her father wasn't an Equalist. How would that change the circumstances?

"Amon is winning so far," Iroh says thoughtfully, and everyone glances down. After a brief pause, he adds, "but we're not out of the fight yet."

This gets everyone's spirits raised, and even Asami can't help but smile. Bolin exclaims, "I like this man's confidence!" and really, she can't help but agree with him. The heiress stares at the general curiously as Korra continues to heal him, and after a brief moment, he looks right back at her.

She knows that she should turn away—_"Asami, it's rude to stare at people, sweetheart,"—_but she can't bring herself to do so. Iroh spares her a small smile, and her cheeks flush as Bolin curiously asks, "So... how are we not out of the fight?"

The general clutches his hurt arm as Korra finishes healing him, standing up a bit shakily. "A second wave of reinforcements is on its way. But I need to warn them." Iroh turns to Korra, "Do you still have a way to get a message out?"

The Avatar's face brightens, and Asami knows exactly what the other girl is thinking. "I know just the man for the job."

A smile spreads across Iroh's face at this, and he nods as Korra motions for them all to follow her to see Gommu. Again, Asami can't help but let a small smile spread onto her face as she catches the general's genuine gesture. The only thing she can think is, _He should smile more often._

* * *

_ii. shared laughter_

Asami knows that she should be happy, but her heart is filled with remorse as she stands on the port and awaits Commander Bumi's fleet with the others.

After all, they've just won the war, and Amon is long gone, but the words her father said to her still echo through her mind.

"_I now see there is _no _chance to save you!" _

Her father's eyes had been so full of _hatred_, and dammit, he had been ready to _kill _her. Her own father, who was so intent of getting vengeance on those who had killed her mother, had been willing to take the life of his only child. If Bolin hadn't stepped in, she would've been dead. She owes her life to the goofy Earthbender.

Commander Bumi's ship comes closer and closer to the dock. They are all standing in a line, watching the second division of the United Forces. Asami can't help but think of General Iroh; when Naga had freed them, he had run off after her father's new aircraft, while Bolin and Asami decided to deal with the mecha tanks. A pang of guilt stabs the heiress through the heart; what if something had happened to him?

"You saved Republic City," Asami briefly hears Tenzin say to Korra, and she glances over at the other girl and her mentor.

Korra's face is downcast, and terribly downtrodden for someone who just became the savior of Republic City. "But Amon got away," she replies, disheartened. She glances away, and Tenzin puts his hand on her shoulder. Korra places her tanned hand on his, accepting the comfort.

Several moments later, the uncomfortable silence is interrupted as Ikki squeals, "Yay! Uncle Bumi's here!" And, he is. The commander's ship has pulled up right next to the port, and a tall man with wild brown hair and tan skin like Korra's cackles loudly, clapping his hands together. Asami raises as eyebrow; _this _is Commander Bumi? But Iroh did say he was a bit of a wild man...

"Great," Tenzin sighs, and Asami has to hold back a giggle, "now I have to entertain my brother." His face forms into a pout, and Asami knows that Bolin won't let this slide, but Lin Bei Fong beats him to a punch.

"Come on now," she says teasingly, "maybe a little quality time with Bumi is what you need... _Tintin_."

The nickname has Tenzin blushing scarlet, Lin laughing in a very unlike herself manner, and Korra raising an eyebrow and repeating, "Tintin?" Asami exchanges a glance with Bolin and Mako, who both look like they're trying their hardest not to laugh.

"Tenzin's nickname when he was a child," Lin explains between laughs, and she punches the Airbender on the arm ceremoniously.

"Ow! Lin! Stop that!"

"Lighten up, _Tintin_," the former chief of police says mockingly, a grin on her face. Tenzin again sighs, but there is a ghost of a smile on his face.

The ship docks, and Tenzin's brother hops off, just like an Airbender would. "Tenzin! Good to see you, little bro!" he exclaims, pulling the taller man into a tight and uncomfortable-looking hug. Asami mentally laughs at the embarrassment on Tenzin's face.

"Yes, yes, it's good to see you too, Bumi," Tenzin squirms in his big brother's grasp, "but please let me go. You're making a scene."

The older man obliges, but grins knowingly at the Airbending master. "Isn't that what I do best?" he chuckles, and before Tenzin can answer, Bumi catches sight of Lin.

"Linny!" It's now the former chief's turn to be embarrassed, and her face turns crimson as Bumi embraces her in a tight squeeze. "You're looking mighty fine. Still sure you don't want any of this?" He lets go of the woman and motions to his body, smirking.

Lin Bei Fong sighs, crossing her arms over her chest. "Bumi, you idiot. You're _married_."

Bumi chuckles. "Who says we wouldn't leave Ursa out of the fun?"

Both Tenzin and Lin look appalled, and next to Asami, Korra begins laughing along with Mako and Bolin. "I like this man!" Bolin decides, and the others seem to agree.

The commander turns his attention on Korra, his countenance brightening even more. "Dad!" he exclaims, pulling the surprised Avatar into a hug, lifting her off of the ground with ease. "It's good to see you again!"

Korra looks so uncomfortable that even Asami has to let out a giggle. "I... uh..." she stammers, "good to... see you too, son?"

Bumi cackles again and sets the Avatar on the ground. "You don't look a day over seventeen," he says, then chuckles at his own joke.

"Thanks...I think?"

Bumi just winks at her, and before the wild man can tackle any of the others into a hug, a familiar voice yells, "Dad! Where did you say the towels were again?"

Then, in all his glory, General Iroh walks into sight on the very platform that Commander Bumi had jumped off of, soaking wet, his black hair a mess, and his uniform plastered to his body. His eyes widen at the sight of all the people on the dock, and he clears his throat. "I mean...um... Commander Bumi, where did you say those towels were? I need to dry off." His voice has adopted his firm, commanding voice that makes everyone want to listen to him, but Bumi just chortles.

"Embarrassed of your father, are you, son?" he calls up, and Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami's jaws drop. Bumi and Iroh are... father and son. "Not sure I should tell you, then!"

General Iroh just sighs, running a hand through his tousled black hair. "Dad, please, there are people here—"

"Nonsense!" Bumi roars, and he's still laughing. "It's just your uncle, aunt, cousins, grandpa... why, it's more of a family reunion then fighting in a war!"

Asami presses her hand to her mouth and tries to suppress a giggle at the pout that forms on Iroh's face. "Whatever. Where are those towels?"

Commander Bumi just shrugs. "Dunno, ask one of the crew members," and this time, Iroh's facial expression is so funny and cute and awkward that Asami can't help but let out a loud giggle that draws everyone's attention to her.

"Sorry," she quickly amends. Iroh looks embarrassed, but his father just grins.

"I like this one," he declares and throws his arm around her.

* * *

Asami is wandering around the ruined Air Temple Island when she accidentally bumps into him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she exclaims, taking a step back and lifting up her arms sheepishly. "I-I wasn't watching where I was going."

With horrific mortification, she realizes that she ran into General Iroh, who is mostly dried off, though his black hair is still pretty wet. He has changed from his United Forces uniform to a white beater and simple black trousers, and Asami can't help but notice how defined his muscles are. After all, it's glaringly obvious when he's wearing an outfit like such... She shakes the thoughts out of her head, a furious blush covering her cheeks.

General Iroh gives her another one of his smiles. "It's all right," he reassures. "I wasn't watching either."

An awkward silence descends over them, and Asami swallows the lump in her throat. She begins to count the seconds as they tick on: _One Republic City...two Republic City...three Republic City..._

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced," the Firebender says suddenly, and Asami knows it's ironic, but also very true. They've fought in a war together, but they're not exactly on a first-name basis.

He holds out his hand, smiling warmly at her. "I'm Iroh. Pleasure to meet you."

Asami can't help but smile back at him. Out of everything he could've added onto his name—General of the United Forces, Prince of the Fire Nation, grandson of the legendary Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang—the man in front of her had simply said his name, like any other person would.

"Asami Sato," she says, taking his hand. It is strangely warm, like Mako's was. "And it's nice to meet you too."

Iroh's eyes meet hers. "Well, Miss Sato, I must say, you are quite the fighter." He says this with a strange admiration twinkling in his golden eyes, and it sends a chill down Asami's spine. "I've never seen a nonbender who can fight as well as you did today."

The heiress blushes. "Thank you, General Iroh," she murmurs quietly. "And, please, call me Asami."

"You're quite welcome, Mis—Asami," the general corrects himself, cheeks flushing sheepishly. "And you can just call me Iroh."

Asami barely stifles a laugh at the older man, who was gone from a confident general, to a slightly awkward man, who is rubbing his neck uncertainly, not meeting her eyes. His head shoots up as he hears her laugh, and his expression is accusing.

"You're laughing at me!" he exclaims indignantly.

"I am not!" Asami retorts, but she can't help but giggle a little bit more as Iroh does his little pout.

"You are too," he grumbles childishly. Something about him reminds her of Tenzin's children; though Iroh is probably in his mid-twenties, he does still have some characteristics of a kid. Her guess is that he only shows it when he's only, or with someone he knows.

"Okay, maybe I am," she finally relents, and his face perks up at her admit of defeat. "But that's only because, for a general, you're awfully childish."

This time, his lips form more of a scowl. "I am not," he denies.

"Right."

"I'm not," Iroh insists.

"I really do believe you," she says wryly.

"And if I am," the Firebender adds thoughtfully, "I get it from my dad's side. Everyone but my grandma and uncle are pretty rowdy, but hey, you can't choose your family, can you?"

Asami laughs at this, but there's a bit of bitterness in her heart. "No, you can't," she agrees, smiling, but inwardly, she's thinking of her father. She'd never asked to be born into a wealthy family, never asked to be pampered all her life. She'd never asked to be born to a father that wanted to kill her.

Iroh studies her intently as her giggles die down, and at long last, he smiles at her. "I think I'm with my father on this one," he decides. "I like you too."

The sentence warms her entire body, and Asami mumbles her thanks, unable to keep herself from smiling. She can't help but notice that, while the pain is still there from her father, she's able to keep her mind off of it. That thought makes her smile even wider.

Maybe this was what she needed. A little laughter.

* * *

_iii. gentle comfort _

She's glad to be back in Republic City, she really is. But being back in the city means that it was time to get work done and repair it. After the war, the once great city that Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko had built together was left in shambles. It was up to Team Avatar and other allies to help rebuild it.

Asami finds that she doesn't mind the actually rebuilding process, but she does, however, mind the long, boring meeting that come with it.

She has been asked to represent the nonbenders of Republic City, and while she's touched, she's not sure if she's up to the job. It was difficult, standing your ground amidst a council that consisted of several important councilmen and women, the Avatar, and the General of the United Forces. She knows she should speak up more often, but she can't help but feel a bit intimidated by all of this. After all, she's a business owner, not a politician.

That, and Asami finds herself zoning out half of the time. The council members drone on and on, and glancing towards Korra, she notices that the Avatar looks exhausted and ready to sleep. She can't blame her; the meeting has been dreadfully long and boring. Someone with the attention span of Korra is lucky to make it an hour. She's only still attentive because Iroh is directly across from her, giving her subtle glances every so often.

Finally, the subject comes up of what to do with the main supporters of the Equalist revolution. Asami's heart sinks to her chest. The council knows they can't arrest each and every one of the Equalists, but they do have custody of one of the main supporters—none other than her own father. Amon's lieutenant was found dead in the Arena, and the leader himself disappeared the day they took back Republic City. That left Hiroshi Sato, the one who sponsored the Equalists and created their weapons, as the brute of the council's anger.

"I say we throw him into prison and let him rot there," the Earth Kingdom representative, who has taken Tarrlok's place as chairman, says firmly, his lips set in a straight line. Asami has to grit her teeth at this; yes, she knew her father was wrong to support to Equalists, but it still was hard to think of.

The Water Tribe and Fire Nation representatives murmur their agreement, but neither are as set on letting her father rot in jail as the Earth Kingdom councilman. Tenzin, however, is completely silent, stroking his beard intently.

"Absolutely not!" Korra snaps, her attention gained. "Hiroshi Sato is a terrible man, but if we put him in jail for that long, we'll be doing exactly what the Equalists say we benders are doing. Oppressing nonbenders."

Asami silently thanks the Spirits for Korra's impulsive behavior, because the Avatar is saying exactly what the heiress is thinking.

"Hiroshi Sato aided in the death of many brave men and women," the Earth Kingdom man argues. "Pray tell, Avatar Korra. How many soldiers were lost in General Iroh's fleet?"

Korra looks stunned, and she glances at Iroh, whose face is dejected. "I..."

"If my memory serves me correctly," the man says snidely, "only General Iroh made it out with his life."

Korra scowls at the man, but she backs down, giving Tenzin a desperate look. Asami too looks at the Airbender, but he seems to be favoring the other council members' decision. Her heart drops.

"Besides, the choice is not up to you, Avatar Korra," the councilman adds. "Whatever the Council decides is law." He turns to the three other council members. "All in favor?"

Before a single one of them can raise their hands, Asami slams her hands down on the table, standing up abruptly. All eyes go to her, and she narrows her own green eyes fiercely. She's not sure why, but tears sting her eyes, and before she can stop herself, she runs out of the room, her hair flying.

She's not even entirely sure where she's going, so she decides to run outside and sit on the steps of City Hall. Pulling her knees to her chest, Asami lets the tears fall for the first time since the day her father tried to kill her. As horrible of a father he turned out to be, Asami can't bear to see him put in prison for such a long time. A few years, yes, he deserved that, but not the rest of his life in a cell. However, it seems like the Council's decision was to let him rot in jail for the remainder of his bitter life.

The heiress cries for several moments, her head buried in her knees, before she feels a presence next to her. She looks up, expecting maybe Korra or even Tenzin, and with slight surprise, she finds General Iroh. General Iroh, who lost so many of his men and women because of her father. General Iroh, who had confessed to liking her as a friend and that she was a good fighter. General Iroh, who should've hated the daughter of the man who took so many of his soldiers, but didn't.

"What're you doing out here?" she says croakily.

A faint smile plays on his lips. "I should probably ask you the same," he muses. "I wanted to make sure you were all right, Asami."

"I'm fine."

"I..." He seems surprised by her harsh tone, and she honestly is too. "You don't... seem fine, Asami."

"I am," she insists. "Go on back in there. They're probably wondering where you went."

Iroh hesitates, but then places his hand on her shoulder. "I know how hard this must be for you, Asami," he says, ignoring her previous statement. "If my father or mother were to betray me like yours did... I don't think I could do what you're doing. You're very brave for doing this, Asami Sato."

"I..." She looks up and meets his gentle golden eyes gratefully. "Thank you, Iroh," she murmurs quietly. Then, before she can stop herself, she throws her arms around him in a appreciative hug.

Iroh tenses in her embrace, then he slowly relaxes, putting his arms around her. "You-you're welcome, Asami," he stammers, and Asami closes her eyes.

They miss the rest of the Council meeting.

* * *

_iv. new beginnings _

Once again, Korra's eyes glow an unearthly white, and the crowd goes wild. A shiver is sent down Asami's spine as she witnesses the sheer _power _that her friend possesses. It's amazing how strong Korra is.

The Avatar lets go of the man_—_one of the former Wolfbats—and her eyes fade back to normal. The man displays his newly restored Earthbending, lifting up his hands. Much like with Lin Bei Fong, the boulders bend to his well, rising into the air. A jubilant smile spreads across his face, and he thanks Korra profusely while the Avatar just smiles. Asami notices the exhaustion creeping into Korra's eyes, and she can't help but feel sorry for her friend, who still has many others to give bending back to.

"Pretty spectacular, isn't it?" a familiar voice says from behind her, and Asami turns to see General Iroh, standing behind her, dressed in his red United Forces uniform, all of his badges and pins now displayed. A pleasant smile is on his face, and Asami returns it.

"It really is," she says in slight awe. "I can't believe how much power Korra has!"

Iroh's lips curve into a slight smirk. "Just you wait until she masters Airbending," he says knowingly. "Then she'll be a fully-realized Avatar like my grandfather was. Even without the Avatar State, he truly was powerful."

"I bet he was," Asami agrees, glancing towards the large statue of Avatar Aang on his memorial island.

"He would be proud of Korra," Iroh notes.

"I think we all are," Asami replies, and it's the truth. She still can remember the day that they found Korra, crying on the edge of Air Temple Island because she was scared she couldn't defeat Amon. Her friend had been so unlike herself—so unconfident with what she was doing. Now, Korra is just like her old self—a bit cocky, strong, and assertive as ever.

"Mhm," Iroh nods, and the two watch the remainder of the restoration part of the ceremony in silence.

Finally, Korra finishes giving everyone back their bending, and she stumbles off the stage and into Mako's arms with a large but rather tired grin. Asami smiles slightly as the sight of the two of them; they're both happy, and she's glad. Things weren't meant to be with Mako, and while it had certainly hurt at first, she's come to accept it.

As the crowd's cheers slowly die down, a tall, white-haired man walks onto the steps of City Hall, his posture just as straight as it might've been when he was younger. His white hair is pulled into a top-knot, and there is a large, still very red scar covering a large portion of his face. He wears traditional Fire Nation robes, and as he walks on the stage, the cheering begins to get loud again.

The former Fire Lord lifts one hand up, and the crowd is silent again. Leaning into the many microphones, he begins, "Many years ago, this great country was built by myself and Avatar Aang, as a place where people from every single nation could live and thrive in harmony. This city became the capital of the United Republic, and since then has prospered."

"However, since its founding, Republic City's nonbending population has suffered from its bending population. Often times, we benders see ourselves as better than nonbenders, but that's not at all true. Every single person on this planet is equal, and should be treated as such. No matter what country they are from, what gender, and regardless of their bending abilities, we should treat everyone with in the same regard."

"Therefore, I am glad to see that Republic City is on its way to doing just that," Zuko continues. "The conflict between nonbenders and benders has gone on far too long, and has left many bitter against each other. But things _will _get better. The Council is well on their way to adapting rules to profit both benders and nonbenders, and with the Avatar's help, peace and harmony will return to this great city. I am confident that, while it may take some time, Republic City will become the city that Avatar Aang and I envisioned it to be. Thank you."

Before the former Fire Lord had gotten those last two words out, the crowd begins cheering loudly at the suggestion of equality between benders and nonbenders. Asami smiles to herself as she too clapped for Iroh's grandfather; this is what she had fought for in the war.

As the crowd continues to clap for Zuko, the man is handed rather large scissors, and turns to the large ribbon that is meant to symbolize the beginning of a new era for Republic City. With a large smile, Zuko cuts the ribbon, earning even louder cheering and clapping from the citizens. Asami can see the pride shining from the man as he walks off. Cameras flash as the reporters try to get him to answer questions, and Asami just smiles, turning to Iroh.

"They really love your grandfather," she notes.

He smiles proudly. "He's great man."

"If he's half the man that you are, I don't doubt that," Asami says honestly, and Iroh's smile widens.

There's a momentary pause, and the general clears his throat, his cheeks flushing. "I... uh..." He clears his throat. "I was thinking that... maybe we could..." His voice trails off, and with a burst of nervousness, Iroh yelps, "Will you go penguin sledding with me?" **[1]**

Asami blinks, searching in her brain for any knowledge on 'penguin sledding'. As far as she knew, that was more of a Water Tribe thing. "I'd love to," she replies casually, "though, I think we're at a bit of a disadvantage, here in Republic City. Maybe in the South Pole we could find a couple of penguin-otters."

Iroh's cheeks are as bright as his uniform, and he clears his throat again. "R-right," he stammers. "I... um... how about t-tea instead?"

From her understanding, he's asking her out on a date. He, the General of the United Forces, the Prince of the Fire Nation, the grandson of the legendary Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko, is asking her out on a date. How can she say no?

She glances up at the front of the crowd, where Mako and Korra are holding hands and being swarmed by reporters. They both look happier than ever, and Asami wonders if, maybe, just maybe, she could find the same kind of happiness in Iroh.

So she flashes him a brilliant smile and says, "Tea sounds lovely."

* * *

**AN: ...I love Irosami. And I have no regrets.**

**[1]: Gotta pass down the family tradition, guys! I love the pairing of Zuko's daughter with Bumi, and while I know that the fandom's name for her is Honora, I can't see Zuko naming his daughter that. With Zuko...I really don't know what he would name her. So, I just called her Ursa. But really, back to Aang and Iroh. Can't you see Aang telling Tenzin and Bumi about penguin-sledding, then someday hinting at it to Iroh? I imagine Iroh to be 22-25ish, making him at least five years older than Korra—old enough to have met 'Grandpa Aang'. **

**I'm guessing Asami's 20ish. Mako is confirmed to be 18, so I figured it's fine to have the girl older than the guy. You know... Kataang? That way, Asami is only a few years younger than Iroh. It works.**

**Hope that you guys enjoyed, and please review!**

****If any of you know where that quote is from at the top, put it in the review, and if you get it right, I'll give to virtual cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


End file.
